Self Inflicted
by twiiLiigtheeR
Summary: Situado en una versión alternativa de New Moon. Cuand Edward se va, Bella esta lidiando con dos personalidades, luchando por que su apariencia exterior no caiga y la delate...
1. Chapter 1

Bella Pov's

"Entonces ¿No me quieres?"

"No"

Esas palabras seguían resonando en mi cabeza, torturandome.

Cuando Sam Uley me encontró, desearía que no lo hubiera hecho.

Yo no quería vivir si no podía estar con Edward.

Él era mi vida, mi razón de ser, mi motivo para poder vivir y seguir en pie.

Edward...-susurré a mi habitación vacía-Edward...

Y justo así me sentía en ese momento: totalmente vacía.

Cada segundo me sentía más sola, mas desolada.

Me apoyé en las almohadas, tratando de dormir para no volver a despertar.

No quería seguir, no quería volver a reír sin mi Edward.

Al día siguiente, me vi en el espejo, el espejo me devolvía un reflejo ajeno a mi, pálido, ojeroso, totalmente débil y cansado.

Me metí a la ducha, pensando que sería relajante...

Recordé lo que había pasado entre Edward y yo, nuestra última conversación.

"Será como si nunca hubiera existido"

Me deslicé por la pared de mosaicos, que estaba empapada y llena de jabón, hasta topar con el suelo de azulejos, dejando que el agua cayera sobre mi.

Edward...-me golpeé la cabeza un par de veces contra el muro cubierto de azulejo.

Tomé mi pickup y fui al primer sitio que se me ocurrió: La Push.

Además, Charlie me obligó a ir a darle las "gracias" a Sam por hallarme.

Me dirigí a la playa y vi las primeras casas de la reserva, me sequé las lágrimas que caían sin control por mis manos.

Bajé de mi pickup a caminar por la playa, buscando a Sam.

Hey! ¡Hola Bella! ¿Qué hay?

Hola Jake-saludé sin ganas

Qué pasa?

Rompí a llorar para caer de nuevo sobre las rocas de la playa.

Me agarré las rodillas con los brazos, cubriendome totalmente.

Vamos, sonríe Bella-sonrió para tratar de animarme

Tienes una sonrisa muy linda, Isabella-me apretó la mano.

Jake escuchó toda la historia, pacientemente trató de consolarme cuando lloré al recordar unas partes de la conversación.

¿Sabes?-asentí-Él se lo pierde, no vió a la chica interesante que tuvo.

Poco después de esa plática, iba seguido a La Push a buscar a Jake.

Recuperé mi vida social, a mis amigos, salía al cine, sin dejar que nadie me viera cuando cerraba la puerta de mi habitación.

Mi padre y amigos veían a una Bella alegre y divertida, que reía y bromeaba.

Solo yo sabía que detrás estaba la Bella que había muerto.

Una Bella que se destrozaba al recordar al gran amor que había perdido.

Los extrañaba tanto a todos...

La cariñosa presencia de Esme.

La seriedad que emanaba Carlisle

Las bromas de Emmett, aunque se metiera en mi vida privada.

La espontaneidad de Alice, que decía todo lo que quería decir sin guardarse nada.

La calma de Jasper, a pesar de que casi no lo conocía.

La imponente belleza de Rosalie...

Y a Edward.

Ese lazo tan especial que algún día nos había unido ahora estaba roto.

Y esa rotura hizo una profunda fisura en mi corazón...

* * *

Heii! Aqui con una historia nuva que puse en los sucesos de Luna Nueva, creo que todos están un poquito OOC, asi que no me maten si ven algo fuera de lo común!


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella POV'S**

Ya no puedo seguir con esta farsa.

El dolor me tortura, esta mentira es una gran carga.

Debo fingir ser feliz para que otros lo sean.

Mi felicidad se fue y jamás volverá.

Lo que más ame nunca me querrá...

Me acerqué lentamente, el contacto frío y afilado del cuchillo hizo un corte muy profundo en mis muñecas.

Cuando la sangre brotó me sentí de nuevo como un ser vivo.

Tomé una gasa para cubrir mi herida...


	3. Chapter 3

Alice POV'S

Una visión me llegó de pronto:

Bella estaba tendida en el piso, la sangre brillaba en un intenso tono carmesí, inundándolo todo.  
Tenía unos largos y profundos cortes en las muñecas.

¡¡BELLA!!-grité, espantada de lo que vi,jamás creí que Bella intentara matarse…

¿Qué pasa Alice?-preguntó Jasper, inquieto por mi reacción-¿Qué viste?

Es Bella, trató de suicidarse…había sangre por todos lados-Jasper me enviaba olas de calma

¡¡¡NOO!!!-fue el grito de Edward, incluso Tanya y Kate se asustaron-Debo hacer algo!

Hijo, no es culpa tuya-trató de disuadirlo Esme

Esme, comprendeme,sin Bella no tengo vida y ella trató de matarse, ¡es culpa mía!

Edward, debemos ir a Forks-le aseguré-No permitiré que esa visión se haga real

Alice, esto es asunto mío, no te meteré en esto

Disculpame, pero Isabella es mi mejor amiga!-protesté

Esto fue mi culpa, asi que yo voy a solucionarlo-rezongó

O voy contigo o no te dejo ir a ningún lado-intenté negociar

Edward-musitó Tanya-Debes pensar antes de hacer algo arriesgado

Tanya tiene razón-coincidió Kate-Meditalo bien!-le advirtió

Kate, Tanya, les agradezco su ayuda, pero Bella es el amor de mi existencia, debo impedir que la visión de Alice se haga realidad!

No nos hagas recordarte-susurró Irina-Que estuviste a punto de causar que los Vulturi te mataran!

Iré contigo, quieras o no!-exclamé con la voz quebrada

No iras a ninguna parte Alice-me puso su mano pétrea en el pecho

Mira, Bella es tu punto ciego, pero yo si puedo ver lo que hace, te seré de ayuda

Carlisle, ¿puedo tomar tu mercedes?

Mi padre asintió y le lanzó las llaves.

Antes de irme quiero agradecerles, chicas-miró a nuestras amigas de Denali

Perfecto, en lo que Edward se disculpa tengo tiempo para hacer algo.

Tomé una pluma que estaba en la mesa y escribí en un papel:

Debo irme para evitar que Edward haga una tontería, lo siento.

Alice

Dejé la hoja abierta en la mesa, alguien la vería pronto.

Corrí hacia el carro de Carlisle, entré en el asiento del piloto, Carlisle tenía dos llaves.

Encendí el mercedes, que rugió con fuerza.

Qué haces aquí?-se quejó mi hermano

Entra al auto o me iré sin ti-le advertí

A regañadientes, entró en el asiento del copiloto.

Pisé el acelerador al máximo, concentrándome en llegar a Forks antes de que fuera tarde.


	4. Chapter 4

**Edward POV'S**

Bella había tratado de matarse

Era culpa mía.

Jamas debí alejarme de ella.

Isabella no lo hizo por chantajearme, estoy seguro.

Ella es tan...pura.

La visión de Alice me había perturbado al máximo.

Ella estaba tan alterada que su frustración la descargaba con el auto.

Iba a 250 km/hr.

Llevabamos ya poco mas de tres horas cuando empecé a divisar, a lo lejos, aproximadamente unos 40 kilometros, los tupidos bosques de Forks.

¿Puedes ir mas rápido?-la apuré

Si quieres que el velocímetro reviente y el carro explote-ironizó

¿Llegaremos más rápido en el carro o corriendo?-pregunté, debíamos ir pronto

Control, Edward-trató de calmarme-Llegaremos pronto.

En 10 minutos estuvimos en el hospital.

Entramosy nos sentamos en un par de sillas, cerca de la entrada.

Un ruido y una sirena nos alarmaron.

Un grupo de 5 personas entró corriendo a la recepción impulsando una camilla.

Mujer de 18 años, intento de suicidio, corto sus venas, dos unidades de O negativo, perdió demasiada sangre, cortó su arteria cubital ¡un quirofano!

Bella estaba pálida como la cera, yacía inerte en la camilla.

Lo que una vez fue sonrosado era blanco como la muerte misma.

* * *

Hola! Un capi nuevo y luego sigue lo bueno (:  
Un saludo especial para **Emi Cullen.**

Un adelanto del otro cap, que tendrá tres versiones, esta es la de Bella:  
_¡¡Bella!!-exclamó, radiante-¿Estás bien?  
Perfecta si estoy contigo-sonreí, mi pulso se aceleró.  
Oh oh...un tono carmesí inundo todo.  
Dejé de sentir poco a poco, hasta que algo afilado en mi cuello me llenó de un fuego ardiente y abrasador._

**¿Que creen que sea lo que siente Bella?**

Creo que todos lo saben :D

MariieCatiie (:


	5. ¿Ves esto?

**Bella POV**

¿donde estoy?-pregunté confundida

Estás en el hospital, Bella-respondió una hermosa voz, muy familiar

¡¡Carlisle!!-exclamé, encantada de ver al doctor Cullen

Hola, Bella, me alegro de verte-respondió sonriendo

Estaba tan feliz de volver a verlo.

Puedo preguntarte ¿porque lo hiciste?-inquirió muy serio.

¿Hacer que?-me hice la desentendida, me sentía avergonzada por esto.

Intentar suicidarte, Bella-dijo con el mismo tono de seriedad.

No quise suicidarme, en serio-dije

Le explique mis razones a Carlisle para que entendiera lo que hice.

Bien, Bella, hay alguien que quiere verte-anunció y abrió la puerta.

Cuando entró, fue como si la chispa que me mantuvo en pie este tiempo se apagara y diera lugar a una llama intensa.

¡¡Bella!!-exclamó, radiante-¿Estás bien?

Edward cerró todas las cortinas y cerró la puerta por dentro.

Perfecta si estoy contigo-sonreí y mi pulso se aceleró.

Una punzada de dolor me indicó algo que temía, los puntos se abrieron de una manera rápida y aguda.

Oh oh...un tono carmesí lo inundo todo.

Era sangre...mi sangre que salía a chorros de mis muñecas.

¡Bella!-se alarmó Edward

La sangre era demasiada y dejé de sentir poco a poco, hasta que algo afilado en mi cuello me llenó de un fuego ardiente y abrasador.

A partir de ahí era sufrir una intensa agonía calcinante.

Era sentir miles de llamaradas candentes, que me calcinaban de a poco, era algo sofocante pero a la vez no podía alejarme del calor.

Como quedarse al intenso sol en un caluroso día de verano.

No tenía idea del tiempo, ni de cuanto tiempo llevaba en estado de ebullición por dentro hasta que una renovada llama incandescente recorrió todo mi cuerpo haciendome abrir desmesuradamente los ojos...y paró.

¡Bella!-dijo una voz conocida-¡Jazz corre a decirselo a Edward!

¿Alice?-pregunté con una voz tan melodiosa que no parecía la mía.

Correcto-sonrió y me abrazó-Estoy tan feliz de verte de nuevo.

Yo igual-respondí, de nuevo con la bella voz que no reconocí como mía.

Me fijé en Alice, era mucho mas bonita ahora ¿que se había hecho?

¿Estás lista?-preguntó con emoción, ahora oía perfecto su voz de soprano.

¿Para que?-quise saber que se traía entre manos el _duendecillo maligno._

¡Para verte, tontita!-dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

Si...supongo...-dudé por un momento

Alice puso un espejo pulido delante de mi, y me asombró lo que se reflejaba en él, que definitivamente no era yo.

Una piel petrea y sin duda gélida pero aun asi hermosa en su palidez.

Me levanté para verme mejor.

Mis brazos y piernas ahora estaban proporcionados, como esculpidos por un artista talentoso y detallista.

Pero mis ojos...ya no eran chocolate sino de un vehemente escarlata.

Me movía de una manera ágil, tenía mucho que envidarle a las elegantes florituras de Alice pero era como ver el movimiento tan veloz de un jaguar.

Rosie tiene competencia-se jactó Alice riendose.

Que mi princesa no te oiga decir eso-le advirtió Emmett-Vaya...Bella, estás

Irreconocible?-pregunté para completar su frase.

Exacto-coincidió Emmett-¿Qué no me darás un abrazo?-hizo un puchero.

Me acerqué al más musculoso de los Cullen y lo estreché entre mis ahora perfectos brazos.

Ouch-se quejó falsamente Emmett-Ya no seré el mas fuerte de nosotros.

Y ahora-anunció Alice-Emmett quitate de en medio.

¿¡Porque?!-protestó

Porque si no te mato, lo juro por Jasper.

A mi no me metas, pequeña-se deslindó Jasper y obtuvo una mirada asesina por parte de Alice-Bueno pues...

Despejaron la estancia y me quedé sola, pero de pronto escuché una dulce melodía muy familiar que ahora parecía aun mas linda que antes.

¿Edward?-inquirí-¿Eres tu?

La música fue apagandose de a poco.

Si, Bella, soy yo...

Hasta la mas minima parte de mi se impresiono al tope.

Edward era mas hermoso, parecía producto de mi imaginacion.

Nunca, nunca debí irme-se lamentó

Pero volviste-le recordé acercandome a él.

Perdoname...

¿Porque?

Por ser tan egoísta que no permití que murieras y te condené un destino peor que la muerte misma.

Jamás podría reprocharte esto, Edward-dije con tono apasionado.

Soy un monstruo-se quejó

Gracias a esto, podré estar toda una eternidad junto a ti.

Tu eras humana, debías ser humana...ya no podré ver más como te ruborizas o tus hermosos ojos chocolate...

Edward, ves esto?-le extendí la muñeca, la ponzoña vampirica no pudo disolver la herida.

Si, lo veo-dijo observando mi antebrazo cortado.

Son heridas autoinfligidas...quería sentir un dolor físico, pero ese dolor no se comparaba a el haberte perdido-solté todo de una vez.

Isabella, tu nunca me perdiste, siempre estuve contigo-susurró.

Me besó, entusiasta, en sus ojos se veía una chispa impetuosa.

Y así dimos por iniciada nuestra eterna vida, juntos por siempre y para siempre.

* * *

Hola Hola! Un saludo especial a todas las mamás, en el buen sentido claro.  
Y aqui termino esto...espero que les guste, pero se acepta de todo: críticas elogios sugerencias o cartas de amenaza son bien recibidos.  
No actualizaba porque nadie deja reviews! :|

MariieCatiie :D


	6. ¿Ves esto? Edward POV

**Edward POV's**

Estoy muy impaciente, Carlisle me prometió que si Bella despertaba, me haría pasar de inmediato.

Ahora que lo pienso, no lo merezco.

No merezco que Bella me quiera, no merezco verla...

Vi que mi padre entró al cuarto, luego, despues de cinco minutos, me hizo una seña para pasar.

Entré con paso vacilante, pero seguro a la vez.

La vi, sus ojos chocolate brillaron al verme.

Cerré las persianas y la puerta para hablar con ella tranquilamente.

¡¡Bella!!-exclamé, encantado de verla-¿Como estas?

Perfecta si estoy contigo-respondió dandome una timida sonrisa

Bella hizo un gesto de dolor intenso, hasta que vi que sus puntos se habían abierto.

El tono de la sangre, sobre todo ese aroma tan exquisito que emanaba la sangre de Bella me llenó por completo.

La sangr era mucha... muchisima, lo inundo todo en cuestión de menos de un minuto.

Tomé una decisión muy, muy apresurada: le inyectaría ponzoña.

Me odié demasiado tarde, cuando comenzó a moverse por efecto del veneno, supe que sentía un horrible calor intenso, como quemarse.

Salí de allí, seguro de que Carlisle se encargaría de llevarla a casa, necesitaba alejarme de mi culpa.

Estaba en el bosque, cazando; me concentré en el efluvio que emanaba un puma cercano.

Tenía un rato buscando su rastro hasat encontrarlo cerca de la ladera del bosque.

Después de saciarme al tope de su sangre, escuché un zumbido veloz y oí claramente un pensamiento de Jasper:

_"Bella despertó, esta bien, ve a verla"_

Solo bastó esa frase para olvidarme de mi sed y de mi cacería.

Corrí hacia la casa y vi que Alice le tendía el espejo, me oculté y comencé a tocar el piano, la dulce melodía que inspiró Bella.

¿Edward?-preguntó una voz que parecía de un angel-¿Eres tú?

Contiuné tocando por un momento, hasta que detuve la música.

Si Bella, soy yo-respondí, acercandome.

Observé a Bella mas hermosa aún, con una palidez exquisita, pero aún asi me odiaba por haberla arrancado de su vida humana.

Nunca, nunca debí irme-me lamenté, tratando de expresar todo ese sufrimiento que sentí al alejarme de mi gran amor.

Pero, volviste-murmuró tomando mi mano.

Me detesto-dije, apretando un poco su mano de piedra.

No digas eso de nuevo, Edward

Soy egoísta, te amo tanto que no deje que murieras, solo quería que tú no te fueras...

Edward-movió mi cara en su dirección-¿Ves esto?-movió la manga de su blusa.

Si, veo-dije, observando horrorizado como la ponzoña vampirica no disolvio esa herida, que sobresalía de su muñeca.

Fueron heridas autoinfligidas-dijo-Quise sufrir fisicamente, pero no podía compararse al dolor de perderte-concluyó con tono apasionado en su voz de campanillas.

Siempre estuve contigo, nunca me fui de tu lado, Isabella-la tomé por la cintura y la besé intensamente.


End file.
